


I will never give up on you! - Star Wars Love Story

by Queen_Of_Magic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alone, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Heartbreak, Heartwarming, Hidden Talents, Laughter, Lies, Lost Love, M/M, NSFW Stories, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Spirit Guides, Team as Family, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Magic/pseuds/Queen_Of_Magic
Summary: My version of the star wars universe! About a young Jedi Master/Senator trying to live in a world that hates her. She soon finds love but will it last through the war? Or will it fall away like everything else in her life? Will she fight for him or will she allow him to be lost? Ariala Fae is a general, wife, friend, master, and victim of life. She struggles much to survive. This is her tale.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Jedi Council, Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Original Clone Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker & Yoda, R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy and I will add new chapters as soon as I can!

**Backstory**

Ariala Fae, a Jedi Master and the senator for Naboo. Past Padawan to Morkea Norclent. Not much is known of Ariala’s past and no one asked of her home world. None of the Jedi Council questioned her master when he walked in barely a Jedi Knight with a young alien at his side that has never received any training. He taught her from the beginning. He was barely twenty in his human years while in her alien years she was twelve. In human years she was twenty-four. She and her master grew very close over the years. Maybe even too close for some members. They spent long nights on different planets trying to live through the war. She and her Master shared a very intimate bond. 

As the years passed, the Jedi Council realized how truly slow Ariala aged; they created a formula that allows her to age at the same rate as humans. When she was eighteen her master died. She watched his ship explode during a crash landing. This caused her to become distant and angry. The Jedi made her a Knight, but she took time away. During this time Naboo, the senate, and the Jedi agreed on making her the senator for Naboo. She started training when she was eighteen. She became the Senator at the age of twenty-two in which she stopped taking the formula.

During her first year of being in the Senate she met Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. During their time together the three became rather close. When Ariala returned to Naboo after a failed assassination attempt she grew rather close to her bodyguard, Anakin Skywalker. They both fell in love deeply. After the battle on Geonosis, Ariala married Anakin Skywalker and joined the Jedi once again becoming a Jedi Master. 

Ariala is very short, compared to her husband she only reaches the center of his chest with the top of her head. She is pale white and her hair is moonlight white with silver highlights. She is Ellisar, which is an ancient Alien/Elven race that is now no longer around, being such a rare race that was dying off due to the want of their blood. The ancient blood in her veins could slow aging and everyone believed they could live forever if they used it. Most did not realize the blood is deadly to those who could not properly prepare it. Her race died off due to the fact of the blood and that they were peaceful people who made perfect slaves. Her lips are red with emerald green eyes. Her eyelashes are long and dark. Her cheeks lightly tinted pink. Her face is rather slim but beautiful and her eyes are slightly tilted due to her race. Her ears are slightly pointed at the top. She moves with elegance and talks gently. She is blessed with bountiful breasts, round hips, and bubble butt. Many are jealous of her beauty and her athletic ability. 

During her Jedi training she was rather quick, flexible, and intelligent. Her lightsabers have pure white blades. She duel wields, one she holds backwards and the other regularly. Her clothes are dark green and black. She is very strong in the force and in her people’s magic. No one truly knows of her magic other than her past master. Ariala became General Fae in the war. Her Commander is a clone trooper by the name of Kilo. His armor is stripped with the same dark green as her robes. 

_A brief intro on my original character. Picture will be added soon!_


	2. The Padawan, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has only been a few months since Master Fae has returned to the Jedi. She was pulled into the battle of Geonosis in which she revealed her Jedi nature to Anakin Skywalker, not long after they were married. The couple had barely any time together before being pulled away into another fight. It has been over a month since Ariala had seen Anakin and Obi-wan, now with a sudden mission to transport a Message to Christophsis, but the message was more than any of the jedi expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this beginning!

Ariala received a transmission from the Jedi Council for a meeting. She quickly made her way through the Jedi temple. She walked in silence getting a few stares from passing members young and old. As she approached the council room a young Togruta female sprinted past her and into the room. Ariala stopped and arched an eyebrow in response before simply following her inside. 

“Ah Ariala, good to see you it is,” smiled a familiar green Jedi Master.

“It is good to see you too, Master Yoda,” she smiled in return before bowing. 

“Ariala, we called you here to inform you on your next mission. Master Obi-wan and Skywalker need reinforcements on the planet Christophsis. Our communications have been jammed and we have a message that must get safety to the planet. You will take a small ship to the planet to ensure the message gets to the Generals safely.” Master Windu explained.

“Yes masters,” she bowed, “Who is the messenger?” Ariala asked.

“That would be me, Master Fae,” said the young Togruta beside her. Windu shot her a glare and she quickly looked down quietly. 

“Yes, Padawan Ahsoka Tano will be the messenger accompanying you. Master Yoda will arrive with reinforcements when we can gather more troops. During that time period you can assist in their battle on Christophsis,” he nodded.

“Yes master,” she nodded and turned to Ahsoka.

“May the force be with you both,” Windu added before the two left. 

Ahsoka was silent on their walk out of the temple but Ariala could sense her anxiety and her curiosity growing within her. As they made their way to the small shuttle provided by the council Ariala stopped and turned to Ahsoka who was still looking down after her event with Windu. 

“Ahsoka, you can speak with me, I do not bite,” Ariala smirked at the youngling. 

“Sorry, Master, this is just my first mission and I will be finally getting to meet my master. I am worried he will not approve of me or I will fail,” she mumbled softly looking up at Ariala. Ahsoka was barely shorter than the master before her but she still had to look up a little to meet her gaze. 

“Ahsoka there is nothing to fear, you seem very wise and eager to learn I am sure he would be glad to have you. Who is your Master?” Ariala smiled as they make their way on the ship. 

“Anakin Skywalker,” Ahsoka said cheerfully.

_Did she just say Skywalker? Anakin got a Padawan without telling me? I did not think he was ready for one.. My Annie is going to get tied down by a Padawan._ Ariala’s mind swirled with thoughts and she nearly let out a laugh. 

“Skywalker? Really?” She softly chuckled as the ship took off. 

“Yes! I have heard many stories about him, what is he like?” Ahsoka smiled.

During the trip Ariala shared stories of her time on the battlefield with Kenobi and Skywalker. Ahsoka was eager to hear and it made the trip pass faster for them both. Ariala took a liking to the young Padawan. She would be a good fit for her Annie. Ahsoka is very beautiful for a fourteen year old Togruta. She seemed very sweet and caring. Ariala shared many similar traits. They became friends very fast. 

The ship was landing faster than she expected. The ship gently touched the ground and Ahsoka was on her feet in an instant. The door slowly opened and Ahsoka ran down the ramp. Ariala got up and stood in the doorway, her gaze quickly finding her husband. His eyes widened and brightened when he saw her. She saw his whole body jerked in response as if it took all his willpower not to run up the ramp to hold her. Obi-wan was happy as well to see her. His smile was wide, making his bread spread. 

Ariala came down the ramp standing behind Ahsoka, trying to avoid Anakin’s bright blue eyes. She felt his gaze burning through her, she felt him look her over repeatedly. He soon stopped after hearing Ahsoka saying that he was her new Master.

“Wait what?! No no no! There must have been a mistake! You were the one wanting a Padawan!” Anakin pointed to his master who only wore a smirk. Ahsoka looked between the two before repeating what Yoda told her. His mouth dropped open and still tried to talk his way out of it until Obi-wan held up a hand to stop him.

“Right now is not the time for this, we will talk about this later. We must first finish up here and plan our next move,” Kenobi explained. Him and Ahsoka made their way to the map Anakin waited until Ariala was at his side. 

“I did not expect to see you here,” he mumbled, his hand brushing hers.

“Who else was going to save you?” She smirked at him and he shared the same look before they reached the map. 

Ariala stood by Ahsoka, across from Anakin and Kenobi as they attempted to contact their cruiser. They were able to get through to one of the clones on deck, “We’re under attack by Separatist warships, but I’ll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by.” responded the hologram before the transmission went silent. They all stood there awkwardly. Ahsoka looked out of place and glanced around. Anakin and Kenobi made eye contact before looking back at the youngling. Ariala glanced to her husband who only responded with a raised eyebrow. After a few long moments the transmission became alive again and Master Yoda appeared. 

“Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am,” smiled Yoda.

“Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed.” Kenobi explained. 

“Send reinforcement to you, we will-” Yoda was cut off by the transmission crackling. Yoda’s image faded in and out. 

Kenobi and Anakin both took a step forward towards the table. “Master Yoda? Master Yoda?!” called Kenobi into the transmission. 

Soon the clone from the cruiser reappeared, “We’ve lost the transmission, sir. We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived. We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” He explained before the transmission was cut. 

Kenobi looked concerned. Ahsoka and Ariala both looked up at Anakin when he spoke, “Well, I guess we’ll have to hold out a little longer,” he looked annoyed before turning his gaze to his master. 

Kenobi approached Ahsoka. “My apologies, young one. It’s time for a proper introduction.”

“I’m the new Padawan Learner. I’m Ahsoka Tano.” Ahsoka responded. 

“I’m Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master.” Obi-wan smiled. 

Ahsoka turned to Anakin, “ I’m at your service, Master Kenobi, but i’m afraid I’ve actually been assigned to Master Skywalker,” Ahsoka explained again. 

“Oh come on! He’s the one who wanted the Padawan,” Anakin panicked and pointed to Kenobi. Ariala watched them amused.

“No, Master Yoda was very specific. I’m assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training.” Ahsoka straightened her stance as she crossed her arms to make her point.

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” Anakin sounded defeated. 

Kenobi then spoke up after grinning, “We’ll have to sort this out later. It won’t be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons.”

“I’ll check on Rex in the lookout post,” Anakin responded, turning his back to the group as he started to walk off.

“You’d better take her with you,” smirked Kenobi as he gripped Ahsoka’s shoulder. 

Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes before nodding his head for her to follow. Ahsoka smiled and shook her own as follows.

“Those two will cause much trouble together,” Ariala smiled as she stood beside Kenobi. 

Kenobi wore a smirk with his arms crossed, “Yes they will, we will have to keep an eye on them won’t we?” he turned towards Ariala with a smile. 

“Yes we will, that’s what we are good for, right?” she joked and Kenobi gave out a small chuckle before walking off to check on his troops. 

Ariala was soon left alone. She turned to an abandoned blue stoned building. She shut the door behind her before finding a place to stop and sit. Ariala closed her eyes and focused. She could hear the troops outside moving about. She needed to focus and breath. She sat there meditating. Connecting herself with the force. Ariala was only in there for a few moments before she heard a slight russell of robes. She could hear his heartbeat and breathing. His heartbeat jumped a little when he saw her. She could almost feel the ground shift as he sat next to her before sighing softly.

“You got rid of her already?” Ariala smiled before even opening her eyes to look at Anakin.

“She already gave me an annoying nickname, I had to,” he shrugged, smiling.

“Oh?” Ariala smiled and looked at her husband. 

“Yea, Skyguy is what I am called now apparently. So I gave her to Rex since he decided to laugh about the name,” he ran a hand up her thigh. 

“Poor guy, he did not need a padawan already,” she glanced at her husband's lips as he leaned forward. “But.. I’m sure he’ll be fine..” Ariala seemed to lose her thought as her lips met her husband’s after a long awaited kiss. He had been gone for months now and this was something she missed so deeply. 

Anakin yanked her into his lap so she straddled him as his lips crashed on hers. His hands slide to grip her ass. Ariala moaned into the kiss as his hands began to roam her body. Setting her feelings of want aflamed. She could feel his own want, he pressed against her thigh. Ariala slowly pulled her lips away, but her husband continued to kiss down her neck. Ariala moaned and shifted, “Annie..” she whimpered. 

“I’ve missed you so much..” he growled and continued to kiss. 

“Annie we can’t.. You know this..” Ariala slowly pulled away. Anakin groaned and tried to hold onto her. Ariala looked down at him giving him a pleading look and he gently let go. He looked down in defeat. “I need you, Ariala..” he groaned as he stood with her. She leaned her head back to look at him. “I know, Annie..” I need you too.. But we must wait til we are home.. Or somewhere more secure.” She smiled and leaned her head against his chest and hugged him tightly. She could smell him, she missed it. Having him close and warm. He wrapped his arms around her tiny from kissing her head. She could still feel his arousal and she wished she could satisfy her own. Yet they could not. Not yet. Ariala looked back up at him placing a tiny kiss to his lips before pulling away. 

“I will meet you later,” she smiled and turned away. She hated leaving but she had to. She felt his gaze on her back as she vanished.


	3. The shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariala is not on the planet long before she is pulled into the battle. Now she must help Obi-wan and Anakin finish the fight before she can return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**-Some Time Later-**

Ariala got herself up to date on their situation and plan before Kenobi called for a meeting for the next plan of attack. She made her way to their tiny little meeting area which was the same place they called the council. Now displayed a map of the city, what she could tell from a distance is that the enemy had managed to get a ray shield up. Obi-wan explained the situation as Rex, Ahsoka, and Anakin listened. Anakin did glance up to see Ariala approaching, he wore a knowing smirk of their encounter from earlier. She did her best to brush off that look in his eyes but it still made her core burn. 

As Ariala approached the table Obi-wan, Rex, and Ahsoka all looked up giving a nod in greeting. 

“Glad you could finally join us, Master Fae,” Obi-wan jested his bread spreading as he smiled. 

“I am sorry for the delay, I was speaking with some of the troops to get updated on your situation but it seems that it has changed once more,” Ariala rubbed her chin as she examined the hologram. 

“Yes it has, as I was explaining to them we believe the shield generator is somewhere in this area,” Obi-wan pointed to the map and circled an area far behind the enemy troops. 

“Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that,” spoke up Rex, his face displaying a little of concern. 

“As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings,” Obi-wan rubbed his beard in thought. “That might level the playing field a bit,” he says as he kneels down to get closer to the map. Ahsoka walks behind the Jedi Master, examining the map herself. Ariala could tell the young girl was thinking up a plan. 

Ashoka then spoke up, “If that shield’s gonna be such a problem, why don’t we just take it out?” she asked. 

“Easier said than done,” commented Rex just before Anakin spoke to get everyone attention.

“Well, I, for one,” he coughed slightly before continuing, “agree with her,” he said, nearly embarrassed by the fact his padawan thought up a plan before him. Ariala smirked. “Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it, that’s the key,” he explained. 

“I can do that,” Ariala spoke up gaining looks from all four members. “I can get in and out with no problem. I am less likely-” she was cut off by her husband. 

“It’s too risky to do it alone, I will go with you,” he spoke fast, looking at her with concern. 

“Then I should go as well!” Ahsoka blurted.

Obi-wan rubbed his bread, “No, we need another Jedi to guard the cannons as two sneak around the back,” He looked at the three jedi before him.

Ariala looked down at the map, it would be safer if she was the one to guard the cannons. Anakin had to stay with Ahsoka and Obi-wan would need as much experience as he can have to help hold off the droids. She could sense Anakin watching her, almost begging that she would not say what she had in mind. “Very well, I will help defend the cannons,” she said, keeping her eyes on Obi-wan, not wanting to see Anakin's disappointed face. 

“Very well, Maybe you two can tiptoe through enemy lines and solve this particular problem together,” he smirked as he looked up at Anakin and Ahsoka. 

“Can do, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka responded cheerfully. 

“I’ll decide what we do,” Anakin grumbled glaring at the youngling. Ariala felt partly responsible for his bad attitude. 

“If Rex, Ariala, and I can engage them here,” he pointed to the map at the city buildings. “You two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here,” he pointed to another area away from the main force. 

“They won’t have much time. The droids far outnumber us, so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons, then they’ll blow them away,” Rex explained, his face full of concentration. 

“We’ll figure out a way. Come on, Master, let’s go!” perked Ahsoka, showing excitement over her first mission. Anakin even wore a small smirk before putting it away when Ahsoka turned to walk off. Anakin tries to hide his own excitement with a grim look as he follows behind her.

“If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk,” he grumbled as he bent over a little to try and whisper it in her ear. Obi-wan looked amused just like Rex and Ariala as they watched the two leave. 

“They make quite a pair, don’t they, sir? You think they have a chance?” Rex asked his amusement going away. 

“They better. If they can’t turn off that shield generation before it reaches the heavy cannons, there’ll be no escape for any of us,” Obi-wan explained. 

“I believe there is little we need to worry about, other than making sure our distraction is entertaining enough,” Ariala smirked. 

Ariala walked to the heavy cannons with Rex and Obi-wan in pursuit. They order the cannons to try to fire through the shield. Yet it did not not even make a dent, Obi-wan sighed in defeat. Ariala already knew he was working on a backup plan and she awaited his order before doing anything next. 

“That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day,” Obi-wan piped up after looking through macrobinoculars. 

“It’s no use, sir! Even at full power the cannon doesn’t affect it,” Rex shouted over the cannons that continued firing. 

Obi-wan nodded his head knowing that he had to think up a new plan, “All right, Rex. It was worth a try. Tell the men to fall back!”

Obi-wan then glanced at Ariala and nodded for her to come over. “Get ready, we are going to the city. We will try to hold off as many droids as we can while Anakin and Ahsoka work on bringing the shield down.”

“I will gather some men,” Ariala nodded and ran off. She found some spare troops behind the cannons.

“Get ready men, we need to go to the city and try to hold off the droids so we do not lose our cannons,” she explained and the troops got up and armed. 

“Yes, sir!” they responded and got together. Ariala then approached Obi-wan with a dozen men. 

“This was all I could find, we need to keep men here in case our distraction fails,” Ariala nodded to the men behind her. 

“It will do, let’s head to the buildings. We will hide there until the shield passes over us,” he started heading out. 

The group took abandoned alleyways to the buildings. Doing their best to not be spotted. When they found a building that was still half way standing and had a balcony they quickly climbed to the top. Obi-wan and Ariala looked over the edge carefully watching the army march towards them. “We need to avoid those tanks as much as possible..” Ariala mumbled. Obi-wan nodded. When the shield got closer Ariala and Obi-wan sat back down behind the balcony’s rail. As they were watching the shield Rex stationed men in nearby buildings to ambush. Rex came back over kneeling down beside Kenobi as the shield passed over them. 

“We’re inside the shield. Just stay away from those tanks,” Obi-wan says to Rex and ignites his lightsaber. Ariala does the same, igniting both of hers and getting ready to jump in. 

Obi-wan leaps over the edge and lands on a battle droid. As he fell a droid asked “A jedi?” but soon Kenobi’s blade went through one droid and started cutting more down. The clones followed soon after. Using cable lines to slide down to the fight, shooting as they came to the ground. The chaos had begun. Ariala then jumped in, flipping as she fell, when she hit the ground her sabers went through two droids. She soon joined the fire fight. Spinning and slicing. Deflecting and breaking. It was a dance and she was a master. She spun and went through droids easily. She was trying to do her best to keep them distracted just like the clones and Kenobi. When a huge swarm of clankers, or brown battle droids, came around the corner Ariala turned off her sabers and forced pushed them into the incoming tanks. The droids bounced off the armor but one did bend the barrel. This gave Ariala a chance to get up to the tank and slice the barrel off and slice up the outside just enough that it would explode. Before it did, Ariala forced jumped off to get away from the explosion. 

After it wiped out the droids beside it and gave Ariala a quick break she looked around, noticing she had gotten separated from the group. She heard some shouting and fighting in another section beside her. She ran to the fighting to find the clones pinned down. They were being backed up into a building. Ariala made her way over, slicing through more droids as she did. They were being pushed back by a tank, Ariala was able to slip in before the tank reached the door. She found Rex hiding behind a counter, “General!” Rex called as she made her way over, blocking lazer bolts.

“Where is Obi-wan?” Ariala tried shouting over the fighting.

“I don’t know, sir, we got separated,” Rex explained as the firing got louder. An explosion from the tank fired right next to them, Ariala and Rex both flinched covering their faces from the blast. 

“Rex, back up your men, I will cover you!” Ariala shouted and jumped over the counter blocking lazer bolts and Rex commanded his men to retreat. The men ran out into the courtyard and into another building where Kenobi had made his way. He saved a clone who had gotten caught by a battle droid. Ariala slowly backed up as the men excited. She had to force jump backwards to avoid being blown up. The dust gave her time to get out of the building as the droids were blinded. Rex made it to Kenobi’s side and Ariala soon arrived behind them. She was able to overhear what they were saying. 

“They’re right behind us, sir! They wiped out most of my unit. We had to pull out of there, General Ariala covered out escape,” he nodded to Ariala as she stood behind them, “Thank you,” Rex said to her before another explosion went off. They all flinched and turned to see what was happening, Rex’s men kept fighting off droids as well as they could. Then Kenobi and Rex went to hide behind a control panel, Ariala stood to the side deflecting shots as men got to safety.

“The shield has almost reached the heavy cannons.” Kenobi informed them as the two took cover. 

“We’re not gonna be able to stop them, sir.” Rex said concerned and Kenobi’s face narrowed as he thought. 

“Move your troops back to the heavy cannons. Do everything you can to protect them. I’ll delay the droids,” Kenobi commanded. 

“But..” Rex started.

“That is an order, Captain!” Kenobi snapped. Rex then listened and headed out.

“Obi-wan..” Ariala started to speak.

“Go with them, you need to be there in case I fail,” Kenobi nodded to her. Ariala would have argued but she could see in his eye he wanted her to trust him. She nodded and followed Rex and the troops back to the cannons. 

On their way back the army of droids did not seem to be thinned at all. It made it look like their work meant nothing. Ariala sighed in defeat. She hoped that either Anakin or Obi-wan would succeed at stopping these droids. She could not hold a whole army on her own. As they made it to the cannons they had just enough time to get a line of troops together at the front. Ariala kneeled down in front of the troops line, which hid behind some debris. She could hear the army get closer as they marched across the bridge. She concentrated on the force. 

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.” she whispered before igniting her lightsaber and deflecting a bolt. 

The battle then began. She had both her sabers ready as she deflected shot after shot, able to destroy some droids with the deflection. She twisted and turned doing her best to keep as many clones safe. But it was nearly impossible with the shield up, she was soon pushed back to the line with the clones where she ended up standing next to Rex. She overheard a clone as he reported to Rex, “Sir! General Kenobi’s been captured! There is only General Fae left!” he shouted over the explosions as their tanks blew up behind them. 

“We’ve got to hold out! We can’t let that shield reach the cannons. Keep fighting!” Rex shouted and started firing again. 

They were soon overrunned. Droids kept coming and there were not enough troops to fight them off. “There’s too many of them!” shouted one clone as they all turn to back up, “Fall back, fall back!” another shouted. A tank fired in the middle of the retreating clones, many being hit and knocked out. Some men went to check on the fallen clones, “Man down!” one shouted. A clone finding one of the fallen alive called for help, “Medic! We need a medic here!”. Ariala kept fighting but she grew tired from constant blocking and swinging. Having no cover made it hard on her, having to deflect every shot. “Keep falling back! Get to the tanks!” she ordered. The men obeyed and back to the tanks. When giving a slight moment Ariala forced pushed as hard as she could knocking droids over making them a tripping hazard for new ones. She soon behind the barriers. Then the shield was lifted. 

She was beside Rex and a grin covered her sweaty and dirty face. “He did it! Now Rex!”

“All cannons, fire on those tanks!” he shouted as the confused droids looked around. Soon the army began to fall and the men cheered around her. Ariala stood up breathless and happy. Soon ally ships arrived. Ariala watched as they landed, reinforcements flooded from the ships and came to aid the clones and wipe out remaining droids. Ariala and Rex boarded a ship to go pick up Anakin and his padawan. They landed in front of Anakin and Ahsoka, Anakin gave a slight wave as they descended. Ariala stood across from Rex leaving a gap from Anakin and Ahsoka to stand. Anakin first noticed Ariala, his face full of concern seeing how dirty she had become. He was about to speak but Rex spoke first. 

“Great job, General Skywalker,” he smiled and Anakin returned it. “You, too, kid,” he nodded to Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka then turned to Ariala, “Master are you alright? You look awful,” she said with concern. 

“I am fine, Ahsoka, just tired,” she smiled weakly back.

“Are you sure? You didn’t get hit, did you?” Anakin looked her over slowly. 

“I am fine, Skywalker. Thank you both for your concern,” she nodded before looking out the open doors. She could feel Anakin watch her. She was sore but if she mentioned anything of the sort Anakin would baby her and she did not need that out here. They soon landed by a transport ship where Kenobi and Yoda waited.

“Thanks for the ride, Rex.” Anakin smiled.

“Anytime sir,” Rex responded. As Anakin and Ahsoka left the ship they stopped outside the shuttle looking back at Ariala who had yet to move. 

“Are you not coming, Master?” Ahsoka asked, tilting her head. 

“No, Ahsoka, I am afraid I must return to Coruscant,” she smiled.

“Why?” Anakin asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“Senate business,” she smiled. “I hope to see you both soon,” she nodded and the ship took off. Anakin watched his face saddening. 

Rex dropped Ariala off at the private ship to send her back home. She said her goodbyes and headed back to Coruscant where another type of war awaited her. 


End file.
